


In Her Arms I Can Do Anything

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Elide is meeting Abraxos for the first time and she can’t help but be terrified of the great beast until Manon is there to reassure her





	In Her Arms I Can Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent into my tumblr by blackthornkisses in honor of my pride month prompts

“I will not be afraid.

I will not be afraid. 

I will not be afraid.

The words rattled through her head like a mantra. Elide refuses to be scared anymore, the war was over, her personal battle was over. She was free and she refused to be scared of anything anymore. 

Even if that something was a large, scarred dragon like creature who growled every time she was in the beasts sight line. She had avoided Abraxos like the plague because the longer she procrastinated meeting him the longer she would have to prepare herself, except nothing could prepare her for coming face to face with the deadly creature. 

She felt herself trembling and hated it, felt herself shrink down and try to become as small and as invisible as possible. She hadn’t done this since she met Manon. Manon. The witch who had saved Elide in every way there was, she had sacrificed everything and came out stronger. Now, that strength seeped into Elide the moment the clawed iron hand came to rest on her shoulder.

“Elide, Abraxos won’t hurt you. He wouldn’t hurt anybody.” The witches smooth confident voice was a comfort but not even that could hold back the tide that was Elide’s fear.

“He hurt those people on the battlefield pretty badly.” She felt the witch at her side wince in memory of the final battle. 

“Those were the enemy and he knew that. He knows you’re not the enemy.”

“Does he though?” When there was no answer she turned to look at Manon. “Does he know I’m not the enemy?”

When her stare was finally returned understanding shone in Manon’s golden eyes. “I understand being a little frightened, he can look quite scary but he’s not really. You two remind me of each other actually.”

“Really? How could this beast remind you of me at all?” When she called him a beast Abraxos made a sound in his sleep which caused Elide to jump a mile into the air. 

“He started as a bait animal. Chained to the wall to be beaten and beaten until his life gave out. Instead, he killed his attacker while still chains then he ripped himself free and dug his way out of that pit. He is a runt, and a big softie. Loves his wildflowers.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wildflowers.” She protested, drawing a laugh from deep within Manon’s chest. 

“He still has the marks and the memories from that time but they have only made him stronger.” Her eyes followed the deep marks marring the skin and the glistening spider silk that now made up his powerful wings. “He is deadly on the battlefield, yes, but only when he is protecting those he loves with all his heart. And remember Elide,” She was pulled into a fierce hug, her arms wound around this immortal, deadly witch and held her close. “I would never let anything hurt you.” 

Here in Manon’s arms she felt safe. Here she could take anything the world threw at her in stride and keep moving. Everything from her past and whatever her future would be made of she could deal with as long as Manon was by her side. If that meant becoming friends with a highly dangerous animal, she would do that with Manon at her side too.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a very cute concept and very fun for me to write. If you want to send in a prompt or a ship my tumblr is queen-aelin-ofthe-underwold


End file.
